2001
Movies: Sugar & Spice (2001).jpg|Sugar & Spice (January 26, 2001) Down to Earth (2001).jpg|Down to Earth (February 16, 2001) Recess School's Out (2001).jpg|Recess: School's Out (February 16, 2001) Monkeybone (2001).jpg|Monkeybone (February 23, 2001) Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure (2001).jpg|Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (February 27, 2001) Spy Kids (2001).jpg|Spy Kids (March 30, 2001) The Mummy Returns (2001).jpg|The Mummy Returns (May 4, 2001) The Trumpet of the Swan (2001).jpg|The Trumpet of the Swan (May 11, 2001) Shrek (2001)-0.jpg|Shrek (May 18, 2001) Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001).jpg|Atlantis: The Lost Empire (June 15, 2001) Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001).jpg|Dr. Dolittle 2 (June 22, 2001) Pokemon 4Ever (2001).jpg|Pokemon 4Ever (July 7, 2001) The Princess Diaries (2001).jpg|The Princess Diaries (August 3, 2001) Rush Hour 2 (2001).jpg|Rush Hour 2 (August 3, 2001) American Pie 2 (2001).jpg|American Pie 2 (August 10, 2001) Osmosis Jones (2001).jpg|Osmosis Jones (August 10, 2001) Domestic Disturbance (2001).jpg|Domestic Disturbance (November , 2001) Monsters, Inc.-0.jpg|Monsters, Inc. (November 2, 2001) Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001).jpg|Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (November 16, 2001) The Land Before Time 8 The Big Freeze (2001).jpg|The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze (December 4, 2001) Christmas Carol The Movie (2001).jpg|Christmas Carol: The Movie (December 7, 2001) Santa, Baby! (2001).jpg|Santa, Baby! (December 17, 2001) The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring (2001).jpg|The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (December 19, 2001) Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2001).jpg|Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (December 21, 2001) Joe Somebody (2001).jpg|Joe Somebody (December 21, 2001) The Majestic (2001).jpg|The Majestic (December 21, 2001) Ali (2001).jpg|Ali (December 25, 2001) Kate & Leopold (2001).jpg|Kate & Leopold (December 25, 2001) Black Hawk Down (2001).jpg|Black Hawk Down (December 28, 2001) TV Shows: Disney's House of Mouse.jpg|House of Mouse (January 13, 2001) Power Rangers Time Force.jpg|Power Rangers Time Force (February 3, 2001) Fruits Basket (2001).jpg|Fruits Basket (July 5, 2001) Anne of Green Gables The Animated Series (2001).jpg|Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (September 2, 2001) Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001).jpg|Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (September 3, 2001) Kirby Right Back at Ya! (2001).jpg|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (October 6, 2001) Episodes: Courage the Cowardly Dog: 41DF1160-48AF-4872-B9DA-1BF84B8EF775.jpeg|Courage Meets the Mummy (January 19, 2001) 2703E08B-9220-4AA4-98E3-DB22B9E755DB.jpeg|Invisible Muriel (January 19, 2001) E647B22B-10BC-4585-902A-235A8721123F.png|Human Habitrail (February 16, 2001) A52E418A-4E58-4481-B129-18B1C53D5EB3.jpeg|Mission to the Sun (February 16, 2001) 20A7DB40-CEC2-4BBB-B651-E6A2AF0C0543.png|Courage the Fly (March 16, 2001) CA059653-AA0E-4B20-846D-CD8BDEAB2FC8.png|Katz Kandy (March 16, 2001) 355F9D9B-8784-49ED-A1B1-72C7880E70D6.jpeg|Nowhere TV (April 13, 2001) AF291E3E-DFF7-4092-995B-EFE972DDAABB.png|Mega Muriel the Magnificent (April 13, 2001) 25335FD8-5F45-4501-A515-FDB824ED8C27.jpeg|Bad Hair Day (May 4, 2001) 19656BBE-04A5-4A22-AFF6-50CCF4201650.jpeg|Forbidden Hat of Gold (May 4, 2001) DA7CDD49-90F1-4D1E-A1EF-0F90042CB653.png|Serpent of Evil River (June 29, 2001) 95D5B7B3-647F-406C-B8F9-4461EEF565B1.png|The Transplant (June 29, 2001) B4202424-E1CE-40A3-B441-158A34D9EF9C.png|Car Broke, Phone Yes (October 26, 2001) CA118582-63B2-4B55-B6B4-08D275BCC8FD.png|Cowboy Courage (October 26, 2001) 6054EC27-F151-4FCB-9EAA-41561D35002B.jpeg|Evil Weevil (November 2, 2001) 79B4D8B2-F443-4F12-941B-A5447AC1514F.jpeg|McPhearson Phantom (November 2, 2001) 728F0DD8-1431-4A18-9898-4C1AD945230B.png|The House of Discontent (November 9, 2001) 79690212-36B1-4FA8-85AF-5BA021EB6508.jpeg|The Sand Whale Strikes (November 9, 2001) 30D315A2-2D42-458A-8148-E26DE19C0220.png|The Tower of Dr. Zalost (November 16, 2001) Ash Ketchum the Scaredy-Cat Boy: Magic Tales: Dragon Tales: Lucky Stone Title Card.jpg|Lucky Stone (June 4, 2001) The Mefirst Wizard Title Card.jpg|The Mefirst Wizard (June 4, 2001) Cassie Catches Up Title Card.jpg|Cassie Catches Up (June 5, 2001) Very Berry Title Card.jpg|Very Berry (June 5, 2001) Finders Keepers Title Card.jpg|Finders Keepers (June 6, 2001) Remember the Pillow Fort (Title Card).jpg|Remember the Pillow Fort (June 6, 2001) Big Funky Cloud (Title Card).jpg|Big Funky Cloud (June 7, 2001) Copy Cat Title Card.jpg|Copy Cat (June 7, 2001) One Big Wish Title Card.jpg|One Big Wish (June 8, 2001) Breaking Up is Hard to Do Title Card.jpg|Breaking Up is Hard to Do (June 8, 2001) A New Friend Title Card.jpg|A New Friend (June 18, 2001) Have No Fear Title Card.jpg|Have No Fear (June 18, 2001) Cassie, the Green-Eyed Dragon Title Card.jpg|Cassie, the Green-Eyed Dragon (June 19, 2001) Something's Missing Title Card.jpg|Something's Missing (June 19, 2001) A Crown for Princess Kidoodle Title Card.jpg|A Crown for Princess Kidoodle (June 20, 2001) Three's a Crowd Title Card.jpg|Three's a Crowd (June 20, 2001) Knuck Knuck, Who's Where Title Card.jpg|Knuck Knuck, Who's There? (June 21, 2001) Just Desserts Title Card.jpg|Just Desserts (June 21, 2001) Dragonberry Drought Title Card.jpg|Dragonberry Drought (June 22, 2001) A Snowman for All Seasons Title Card.jpg|A Snowman for All Seasons (June 22, 2001) I Believe in Me Title Card.jpg|I Believe in Me (September 3, 2001) Bye, Bye Baby Birdie Title Card.jpg|Bye, Bye Baby Birdie (September 3, 2001) Back to the Storybook Title Card.jpg|Back to the Storybook (September 4, 2001) Dragon Scouts Title Card.jpg|Dragon Scouts (September 4, 2001) The Serpent's Trail Title Card.jpg|The Serpent's Trail (September 5, 2001) Head Over Heels Title Card.jpg|Head Over Heels (September 5, 2001) Sticky Situation Title Card.jpg|Sticky Situation (September 6, 2001) Green Thumbs Title Card.jpg|Green Thumbs (September 6, 2001) Teasing is not Pleasing Title Card.jpg|Teasing is Not Pleasing (September 7, 2001) Team Work Title Card.jpg|Team Work (September 7, 2001) On Thin Ice Title Card.jpg|On Thin Ice (September 10, 2001) The Shape of Things to Come Title Card.jpg|The Shape of Things to Come (September 10, 2001) Hide and Can't Seek Title Card.jpg|Hide and Can't Seek (September 11, 2001) The Art of Patience Title Card.jpg|The Art of Patience (September 11, 2001) So Long Solo Title Card.jpg|So Long Solo (September 12, 2001) Hands Together Title Card.jpg|Hands Together (September 12, 2001) Sneezy Does It Title Card.jpg|Sneezy Does it (September 13, 2001) Try It You'll Like It Title Card.jpg|Try It, You'll Like It (September 13, 2001) Just for Laughs Title Card.jpg|Just for Laughs (September 14, 2001) Give Zak a Hand Title Card.jpg|Give Zak a Hand (September 14, 2001) Family Guy: Pokemon: USA: EP132.png|For Crying Out Loud (January 20, 2001) EP133.png|Tanks a Lot! (January 27, 2001) EP134.png|Charizard's Burning Ambitions (February 3, 2001) EP135.png|Big Panic! Kimawari Contest!! (February 17, 2000) EP136.png|Chicorita is in a Bad Mood!? (February 24, 2000) EP137.png|Hanecco Hopped! Battle on the Prairie!! (March 2, 2000) EP138.png|The Mysterious Superhero! Enter Gligerman!! (March 9, 2000) EP139.png|Merriep and the Pasture Girl (March 16, 2000) EP140.png|Let's Battle! Hassam VS Heracros!! (March 23, 2000) EP141.png|Hinoarashi! Catch It!! (March 30, 2000) EP142.png|Hiwada Town! Yadon Well!! (April 6, 2000) EP143.png|Kunugidama and the Bonguri Fruit! Backyard Battle!! (April 13, 2000) EP144.png|Hiwada Gym! Forest Battlefield!! (April 20, 2000) EP145.png|Ubame Forest! Search for Kamonegi!! (April 27, 2000) EP146.png|Sonansu and the Pokémon Swap Meet!! (May 4, 2000) EP147.png|Burn, Zenigame Squad! Like a Fire!! (May 11, 2000) EP148.png|Lots of Upah! (May 18, 2000) EP149.png|Purin VS Bulu! (May 25, 2000) EP150.png|Dark Pokémon - Delvil (June 1, 2000) EP151.png|Who Gets to Keep Waninoko!? Satoshi VS Kasumi! (June 8, 2000) EP152.png|Airmd VS Hinoarashi! Steel Wing!! (June 15, 2000) EP153.png|Dance, Waninoko! Dance the Steps of Love!! (June 22, 2000) EP154.png|A Differently Colored Yorunozuku! Catch It!! (June 29, 2000) EP155.png|Ringuma Shock!! (July 6, 2000) EP156.png|Kirinriki! The Village of Esper Pokémon! (July 13, 2000) EP157.png|Pokémon Fortune-Telling!? Battle Royal! (July 27, 2000) EP158.png|Kogane Gym! Speed & Power!? (August 3, 2000) EP159.png|Miltank! Revenge Battle!! (August 10, 2000) EP160.png|Battle at the Radio Tower! Surpass Spacetime!! (August 17, 2000) EP161.png|Bug Catching Tournament! Capture a Pokémon at the Nature Park!! (August 24, 2000) EP162.png|Where is Usokkie!? (August 31, 2000) EP163.png|Ancient Pokémon Park! Ruins of Alph!! (September 7, 2000) EP164.png|The Carrier Poppo of the Poppo Store! (September 14, 2000) EP165.png|Zubat's Mansion! A Dangerous Labyrinth!! (September 21, 2000) EP166.png|Kapoerer VS Fushigidane! Hand to Hand Showdown!! (September 28, 2000) EP167.png|The Three of the Jungle! Battle in the Hot Springs!! (October 5, 2000) EP168.png|Azumao! Fishing Battle!! (October 12, 2000) EP169.png|Goodbye Rokon! Pokémon Beauty Contest!! (October 19, 2000) EP170.png|Tsubotsubo VS Madatsubomi (October 26, 2000) EP171.png|Blacky! Battle During a Dark Night!! (November 2, 2000) EP172.png|Redian! Pass Through the Valley of the Wind!! (November 9, 2000) EP173.png|Village of Sonans!? (November 16, 2000) EP174.png|Aim to Be a Metamon Master! Imite, Once Again!! (November 23, 2000) EP175.png|Nyarth, Bulu and Granbulu!? (November 30, 2000) EP176.png|Ariados! Battle of Ninja Arts!! (December 7, 2000) EP177.png|Flap, Yanyanma! Fly to Tomorrow's Sky!! (November 17, 2001) EP178.png|The Grass Route (November 3, 2001) Japan: Songs: Video Games: Category:Years Category:VHS Category:DVD